The Connection part 2
by tstormch
Summary: Will the answer come? Mulder fights for answers and the impossible. What will he do without Scully can he continue on his own?


WRITTEN: 12-25-99 X FILESTHE CONNECTION PART 2D.T.C. CLUB TRIDEN FLORIDA

 **11:30 PM FRIDAY**

(Music and disco lights are flashing as people are dancing and talking and walking around the party house. Krycek is rushing in through the front doors looking around frantically. He sees the smoking man sitting at a table, smoking. He rushes over to him.)

KRYCEK: He's out of the hospital! (Smoking man looks at him.)

CSM: Sit down. (Krycek sits down.) What are you ranting on about? (Smokes off his cigarette.)

KRYCEK: Agent Mulder is out of the hospital.

CSM: (Glares at him.) What?!

KRYCEK: I didn't stutter. He ran after me after I shot Agent Scully.

CSM: Why are you shooting anybody?

KRYCEK: The FBI has a swat team over at the main building. Agent Scully was in there digging through Tranvineys desk.

CSM: You told me that drug you gave Mulder would get him so depressed he would just wither away and die.

KRYCEK: I did. But for some reason it didn't work.

-2-

CSM: (Looks at the table, putting his cigarette out.) Did you kill her?

KRYCEK: Kill who?

CSM: Agent Scully. (Looks at Krycek.)

KRYCEK: I don't know. I didn't have the time to check.

CSM: (Glares at Krycek.) Do you know what will happen if you did you idiot?!

KRYCEK: No.

CSM: What does a man do when he has nothing left to lose? (Krycek just looks at him.) He becomes an unstoppable menace! (Stands up.) And no thanks to you, Alex! This is going to put a delay on my project! (Points his gun at Krycek.) **(Music starts)**

KRYCEK: (Quickly stands up.) Hey, hey. Hold on a minute! (Suddenly a mechanical sound is heard and the lights go out and everyone in the room yell what's going on? The lights come back and the smoking man points his gun at Krycek and fires. Just as he does the lights go out and people scream from the sound of the gun shot. The mechanical sound gets louder and the lights on the stage start to blow up. A bright light shoots out of one of the lights and starts to ricochet all over the room and into people. Killing them instantly.) **(Music stops)**

 **X FILES THEME**

-3-

 **D.T.C.**

 **12:15 AM SATURDAY**

 **(Music starts)** (Ambulances, fire trucks, police cruisers and the FBI are swarming outside the building. They have the building roped off. Inside the building on the seventh floor. Mulder is sitting on an office chair by Tranviney's desk, in shock over the situation. Skinner walks over to him as the medics carry Scully's body out of the office. As they do, Mulder notices and runs over to them screaming and crying, clinging to the body.)

MULDER: Nooo! Scully! (Trying to keep their balance the medics' stop walking. Skinner rushes over to Mulder trying to pull him away.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder! Let them go! (He manages to get Mulder loose of the body and the medics walk on out of the office. Mulder walks to the window of the office crying. He puts his hand up to the window, and his forehead against the glass, looking down. Skinner walks up behind him.) It couldn't be helped.

MULDER: (Yells at him, but still looking out the window.) Like hell it couldn't have! (Glares at Skinner.) I'm never forgiving you for this! (Shoves Skinner out of his way as he rushes out of the office.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder! (Skinner looks down at the floor and back at the doorway of the office.) **(Music stops)**

-4-

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **TWO DAYS LATER 10:30 A.M.**

(Mulder is in his apartment asleep. He has a tee-shirt on and sweats on. His phone rings. He opens his eyes and looks over at where his phone is sitting. His answering machine beeps and picks up the call. Skinner is on the line.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder. Are you there? (Pause) Pick up Agent Mulder. (Pause) Call me as soon as you get this call. But if I don't hear from you in two hours I'm coming over. (Hangs up the phone. Mulder relaxes back on the couch and sighs. Looking up at the ceiling he grabs his pillow and starts crying.)

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS 11:10 A.M.**

(Outside Skinners office, the Medical examiner that does autopsy reports, for the FBI, walks up to Skinners secretary. Skinner is in his office. His secretary pages him on his phone.)

SECRETARY: (Able to hear her over Skinners phone intercom.) Sir? There's a Medical examiner by the name of Agent Pendrall out here to see you?

SKINNER: All right. Let him in. (Pendrall walks in through the office door. Skinner looks over at him. Points to a chair in front of his desk.) Please have a seat Agent Pendrall.

PENDRALL: (Sits down.) Thank you, sir.

-5-

SKINNER: What can I do for you?

PENDRALL: I'm sorry to hear about Agent Scully. She was one of your best agents wasn't she?

SKINNER: (Upset.) Yeah she was. And still is in our memories. But thanks for your sympathy.

PENDRALL: She was a good examiner and doctor as well. (Giggles.) She even taught me a lot of things.

SKINNER: Yeah. I know. My concern right now is for one of my other Agents.

PENDRALL: Agent Mulder. How's he taking it?

SKINNER: He isn't. They were really close. More close then I ever realized. (Pendrall sits there looking at him.)

 **1:30 P.M.**

(Mulder is still lying on the couch. He's sound asleep. Outside the door of Mulders apartment, Skinner approaches the door. He knocks. There's no response. He knocks again.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder? (Knocks.) Open up. I know your home. (Knocks again.) You can't stay in there for the rest of your life. (The door gets unlocked and Mulder opens it. His hair is all messed up.)

-6-

MULDER: (Letting him in.) You don't let up do you? (Sits back down on the couch. Skinner closes the door and walks over to Mulder.)

SKINNER: (Looks down at him.) You were supposed to report for duty this morning. What happened? You didn't even call.

MULDER: (Lying back on the sofa.) I'm not coming in any more. I can't. I got an interview for another job tomorrow.

SKINNER: (Sits down in the recliner acrossed from Mulder.) Why are you giving up?

MULDER: (Glares at Skinner.) I've had it sir. I just lost the very thing that meant most to me! They've won sir. I give up! Now I would appreciate it, 'Walter' (Looks away from him.) if you would leave now!

SKINNER: I'm not letting you give up like this Agent Mulder. You've gotten this far. Why throw in the towel on it all now? We both miss her. You maybe more than anyone else.

MULDER: (Stands up and walks over to his window.) I can't work with out her, sir! I can't do it no mor—(Starts crying.) Tell me this is only a dream, sir and that I'll wake up soon. (Looks back at Skinner, with tears in his eyes.) Please?

SKINNER: (Looks over at Mulder.) I wake up every morning thinking I'm still in a dream that I can't wake up from. For you to quit Agent Mulder. Will cause this whole issue to be in the murderer's favor. (Walks out of the apartment. Mulder looks back out the window.)

-7-

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **10:35 A.M. TUESDAY**

(Mulder walks up to Skinners secretary.)

MULDER: Is Assistant Director Skinner in?

SECRETARY: Yeah. (Mulder walks on into the office. Skinner looks over at him.)

MULDER: Hey. (Closes the door.)

SKINNER: Did you make your decision?

MULDER: Yeah I did. I'm still in.

SKINNER: I'm glad to hear it. Because there's a case that needs dealt with and to be completed.

MULDER: What case is that?

SKINNER: The case of Digital Tech.

MULDER: (Gets teary eyed.) I need some help. (Walks over to the office window.) Do I have to do this, sir? Can't you assign it to someone else?

SKINNER: (Looks at his desk and back over at Mulder.) No. But I'll personally find you a new partner.

MULDER: (Looks back at Skinner and raises his voice.) No!

-8-

SKINNER: (Getting disgusted) **(Music starts)** Agent Mulder! We need to go on. You can't keep going on like this. You need to go on.

MULDER: (Walks over to Skinner and gets close to his face.) What I need is Scully back! Not a new tag along and stick a postage stamp on it and wait for the delivery person. (Walks out of the office. In the basement, Mulder is at his desk crying. He starts remembering when Scully was first assigned to him. Then he remembers when they kissed on New Year's eve. Then he remembers her skeptic remarks concerning his theories concerning different cases. Snaps out of his trance and cries some more. **(Music stops)** Suddenly his phone rings. Mulder picks it.) Mulder. (Pause.) What time is the memorial service for her, Mrs. Scully? (Pause.) I'll be there. (Pause.) Okay I will, goodbye. (Hangs the phone up only for it to ring again.) Mulder. (Pause.) Excuse me? What do you mean her body is missing? (Pause.) I'll be right out. (Hangs the phone and then dials Skinners number.) Director Skinner please. (Pause.) Sir? This is Agent Mulder. I just received a call from the funeral home. Scully's body is missing. (Pause.) I'm on my way out there now. I'll meet you there. (Hangs the phone up and walks out of his office.)

 **MASONS MEMORIAL FUNERAL HOME**

 **1 P.M.**

(Mulder walks into the funeral home through the front door. Inside, he looks around and a tall skinny man approaches him.)

ICHABOD: Hi there. My name is Ichabod Trane. How may I help you?

-9-

MULDER: (Shows him his badge.) I'm Agent Mulder. I'd received a call concerning a missing body.

ICHABOD: Oh yes. I'm the one who called you, Agent Mulder. Please follow me. (Mulder follows him as Ichabod walks to a back room. He approaches a refrigerator where some of the bodies are kept. He opens one of the refrigerator doors. Mulder stands there watching.) This is where we had your partner. I was here last night when they brought the body in here. And I went to get her ready for viewing this morning and she wasn't there.

MULDER: I see. (Starts thinking she's alive. Pats Ichabod on the back.) Thank you Mr. Ichabod. (Starts walking away.)

ICHABOD: Aren't you going to find out who did this?

MULDER: (Yells back to him.) I don't have to! She's alive! (Ichabod stands there with a scared wide eyed expression on his face.)

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **1:35 P.M.**

(Mulder rushes past Skinners secretary. She just sits here looking not knowing what went by her. Inside the office, Mulder rushes over to Skinner. He glares at him.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder, what are you doing back so soon? I was getting ready to meet you at the funeral home.

MULDER: Sir she's alive!

-10-

SKINNER: (Looks at him like he's lost his mind.) Excuse me?

MULDER: Sir, the funeral director said himself. He has seen them bring her in. And he said that this morning he was going to get her ready for viewing. And when he went to get her she was gone. (Skinner just looks at his desk nodding his head and looks back at Mulder.) Don't you see sir? She's alive. It was just a front. She's hiding somewhere, keeping undercover. (Walks around the office.) Why didn't I think of this sooner? She's probably at her moms.

SKINNER: (Looks up at Mulder) Agent Mulder. (Sighs.) She isn't alive. Some sick person just stole the body. Probably to drive you crazy. (Mulder starts to leave the office. Skinner notices.) Where are you going?

MULDER: To Scully's moms.

 **QUANTICO, VIRGINIA**

 **4:45 P.M.**

(Mulder gets out of the car and walks up to Margaret Scully's house. He knocks on the door and waits. Margaret opens the door and gets a surprised look on her face.)

MARGARET: Fox! (Gives Mulder a hug.) What are you doing here? I had a plane this evening to head out to D.C.

MULDER: (Excited.) Where's Dana?

MARGARET: (Looks at him in concern, getting a tear in her eye.) Excuse me?

-11-

MULDER: (Walks on into the house, looking around.) Oh come on Mrs. Scully. She's hiding in here isn't she? (Looks back at her.)

MARGARET: (Closes the door.) Fox. (Starts crying.) Why are you asking me this? (Sits down on the living room sofa. Mulder walks over to her and sits beside her.)

MULDER: Then where is she? (Margaret stares at him like he's nuts.) She's not here?

MARGARET: (Takes his hand, crying.) She's dead, Fox.

MULDER: (Gazes at her.) No she isn't. I went to the funeral home in D.C. They called saying her body was missing. I figured her death was a front.

MARGARET: Her body is missing?

MULDER: Yeah. That means she's alive.

MARGARET: How could someone steal my daughters' body?

MULDER: That's the thing, Mrs. Scully. No one would. You see she's alive. (Thinking she's hiding Dana.) You're just pulling my leg. Come on Mrs. Scully. Where is she?

MARGARET: Fox, please. (Starts crying again.) She's not here! (There's a knock at the door. **(Music starts)** Margaret and Mulder look toward the door. Mulder stands up and heads to the door.)

-12-

MULDER: I'll get it. It's probably her. (Opens the door, smiling. Thinking she's at the door, he look at the door step.) Scully?! (He looks again and it's Skinner.) Sir? What are you doing here?

SKINNER: Can I come in? (Mulder opens the door wide for him. He walks on in and looks over at Margaret. She stands up and walks over to Skinner. He gives her a hug.) I'm sorry about your daughter. **(Music stops)**

MARGARET: Thank you.

MULDER: She's not dead you guys. (They look at him.) She's just putting on a front. So the smoking man will think I'm quitting the X-files.

MARGARET: (Looks at Skinner.) He's been going on like this ever since he's got here.

SKINNER: It's because your daughters' body was missing.

MARGARET: Was missing? He said her body is?

SKINNER: Well I located it. Her body is here in Virginia at Whetstone Funeral Home. They moved her closer to home for you Mrs. Scully. (Looks at Mulder.) I'm sorry Agent Mulder. (He just stands there with the expression like he's going to break. Skinner looks at Margaret and hands her a paper.) This is the viewing and burial schedule. (Mulder staggers over to the sofa and sits down, holding his head, crying. Margaret notices. Skinner looks back at Mulder and back at Margaret.)

-13-

MARGARET: (Looks at Skinner.) I think he misses her more than I do. As much as I can't believe this has happened.

SKINNER: He's taking it pretty hard. I guess they were closer then I realized.

MARGARET: (Whispers to Skinner.) To tell you the truth. I was hoping them to would hit it off. (Skinner chuckles.)

SKINNER: I wouldn't have gone that far. But I thought I'd deliver that to you and get Agent Mulder off your back. I'll see you tonight at the funeral.

MARGARET: Okay, thank you. (Skinner starts to leave the house. He looks over at Mulder.)

SKINNER: You coming Agent Mulder?

MULDER: (Not looking at him.) No. You go ahead. (Skinner walks on out the door. Margaret walks over to Mulder and sits down beside him. She puts her arm around him. He looks at her and smiles a little.) I'm sorry.

MARGARET: Don't worry about it. I miss her too. (Mulder stands up.)

MULDER: I better get going. (Heads for the door.) I'll see you later.

MARGARET: (Looks back at him.) Where are you going?

-14-

MULDER: (Walking out the door.) Seeking vengeance.

 **ST. MARYS' CATHEDRAL**

 **5:30 PM**

 **(Music starts)** (Margaret kneels down before the altar and starts praying for her daughter. As she does a Priest comes up from behind her. She stands up to leave and he stops her.)

PRIEST: No. No. Please stay. (She has tears coming out of her eyes. He notices.) I wish more people would come in and intercede for others like this.

MARGARET: I'm sorry, father. But my daughter was shot and killed just four days ago. I'm trusting God for a miracle.

PRIEST: Forgive me for asking but what kind of miracle are you after? That she comes back from the dead?

MARGARET: (Looks at the priest with a determined expression.) Yes. She's all I got. My husband passed away three years ago. And her partner where she works is devastated. I'm concerned he may do something rash.

PRIEST: (Takes her arm.) I'll tell you what. Is your daughter buried yet?

MARGARET: No. Not until tomorrow night.

PRIEST: How about if I'll believe God with you for your Miracle.

-15-

MARGARET: Thank you, father. (Walks out of the church. She turns around to look back at the priest and he's disappeared.) **(Music stops)**

 **ROUTE 95**

 **6:30 P.M.**

 **(Music starts from 'Mighty Joe Young' #11-5:30)** (Mulder is driving down a long stretched road. There's no traffic but one car every ten minutes. The scene shows him drive by. Inside the car, Mulder is speeding down the road, crying. He keeps going left to center. A car is heading the opposite direction of Mulder. He starts going left to center again. He sees the car and quickly jerks his car back on his side of the road. The car coming toward honks. Mulder jerks the car back on his side of the road and quickly stops the car and pulls off the side of the road. Crying, he gets out of the car and looks across the field. He sits down on the hood. Alward Holstein shows up beside him.)

ALWARD: There's someone praying for you.

MULDER: (Jumps and looks back at him.) Alward? (He nods yes.) I thought you died?

ALWARD: I heard your partner is asleep.

MULDER: (Looks back across the field.) She's dead.

ALWARD: No. She's just asleep.

MULDER: They bury her Thursday night.

-16-

ALWARD: Good. Gives us time.

MULDER: (Looks at him.) Time for what?

ALWARD: You want your partner back don't you?

MULDER: (Looks back acrossed the field.) That's impossible.

ALWARD: Nonsense. Nothing is impossible to them that believe. Go back to your partner's mother. She has need of you. (Alward disappears. Mulder looks around confused of his disappearing.)

 **WASHINGTON D.C. 8:01 P.M.**

 **WEDNESDAY**

(Skinner is packing his briefcase to go home for the night. He hears a door open in the back of his office. He looks to the direction of the sound.) **(Music starts)**

SKINNER: Who's there? (There's no reply. Suddenly Skinners veins start enlarging in his arm. He cries out in pain. Krycek comes out of the shadows smiling. His arm is in a sling from being shot. Skinners veins go back to normal.) **(Music stops)**

KRYCEK: (Sits at the edge of Skinners desk.) Does that ring a bell?

SKINNER: (Sitting down at his desk chair glares at him. He notices his arm.) What happened to you?

-17-

KRYCEK: (Looks at his arm and back at Skinner.) It doesn't matter. What's this of you helping Agent Mulder with revenge against Agent Scully's murderer?

SKINNER: I'm not helping anybody. I'm just trying to get agent Mulder back on his feet.

KRYCEK: Of course you not. You just agree with him.

SKINNER: Look Krycek. Agent Mulder is devastated over this whole thing. If it were my partner I would probably be doing the same thing.

KRYCEK: (Getting mad.) Well you know what? You better stop assisting him or your 'agent' will be killed as well. (Starts to walk out of the office.)

SKINNER: You killed Agent Scully?

KRYCEK: (Stops walking but doesn't look back at him.) Maybe? (Walks on out of the office. Skinner sits there.)

 **9:30 PM**

(Mulder is at his apartment. He's sitting on his sofa, looking at the floor. There's a knock at the door. He stands up and walks over to the door. He peeks through the eye hole, it's Margaret. Mulder opens the door.)

MULDER: (Surprised to see her.) Mrs. Scully! What are you doing here?

-18-

MARGARET: Can I come in? (Mulder opens the door all the way letting her in. She walks on in and turns around to face him.)

MULDER: (Closes the door. Walks past her and sits down on the couch. She sits beside him.) What can I do for you?

MARGARET: (Looks at him. **(Music starts)** Takes his hand.) I want you to do me a favor.

MULDER: (Faces her.) Sure, what?

MARGARET: I want you to agree with me for a miracle.

MULDER: I don't understand.

MARGARET: I know you're not much into religion, Fox. But this is important to me. (He just looks at her.)

MULDER: (Being compassionate.) What do you want me to do? I don't know how to pray.

MARGARET: Just say you'll agree with me.

MULDER: What am I agreeing with you for?

MARGARET: That God will raise Dana from the dead.

MULDER: (Looking at her like she's lost her mind.) That-that God will rais- raise her from the dead?

-19-

MARGARET: All things are possible, Fox. If we only believe.

MULDER: (Looks at his coffee table and back at her and snickers a little.) That's a heavy belief system you got there.

MARGARET: Please Fox. I've lost enough loved ones.

MULDER: She's been dead for four and half days now. I don't—(Starts crying. And stands up, walking over to his window.) I can't.

MARGARET: (Has tears in her eyes.) Please, Fox. I know this is hard for you. But you must believe! For me!

MULDER: (Looks back at her. Getting upset.) I can't believe when God allowed this to happen to her! And the murder—(Looks away from her, in tears.) And yet allow the murderer to live on to kill again!

MARGARET: Fox. There's a devil out there. And he's out to take the life of every human being he possibly can.

MULDER: (Looks back out the window.) I'm sorry. I can't. (Margaret stands up and walks over to Mulder. She hugs him and they both start crying.) **(Music stops)**

-20-

 **WHETSTONE FUNERAL HOME**

 **9:50 PM**

 **(Music starts)** (Inside the funeral home, all the lights are out except the security lights. In one of the parlors, a bright light shines over Scully's body. Then suddenly a bright white light engulfs the whole room. Scully is standing, looking around at her bright white surroundings. Alward approaches her out of nowhere.)

ALWARD: Well hello, Agent Scully.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Where am I? (Looks around.) What happened? (Looks back at him.) What are you doing here? You're dead.

ALWARD: You've been shot and killed.

SCULLY: I'm not dead. I'm alive and standing right- (Looks at her surroundings.) here.

ALWARD: Do not be afraid Agent Scully. I'm going to help you return to life. (Holds a small bag with Indian herbs in it. He shows it to her.) This here will leave you in what will be explained by the doctors a post-shock coma. And you will awaken shortly after you return. I wouldn't normally cheat death. Nor get in the way of Gods timing. (Noticing her just staring at him. Hands the bag to her.) I want you to take this and eat it. It's a medicine mans ancient cure. You see agent Scully. You were never meant to die prematurely. (Puts his hand on her shoulder.) There's are a lot of people missing you. Especially one fellow you know really well. (She smiles.) It's up to you. The ingredient in this herb cures the sickest of people and revives the body back to its original state of living. (He disappears.) **(Music stops.)**

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **10:30 P.M.**

(Mulder is asleep on his couch. His phone rings. He sits up on the couch yawning and rubbing his face. He looks at his watch and stands up. He walks over to his phone.)

MULDER: Hello? (The scene shows Skinner at his apartment, in his kitchen.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder, I have some breaking news to tell you.

MULDER: (In his apartment.) If I won the Lottery sir, forward the check straight to me.

SKINNER: (In his office.) It isn't that news breaking. But it is news you need to hear. I found out who your murderer is.

MULDER: (Eyes get wide.) Who?

SKINNER: Agent Krycek. (Mulder starts breathing heavy.) Agent Mulder?

MULDER: If I find him, sir. I'm going to be taken in for first degree murder!

SKINNER: We got to go by the books Agent Mulder. So keep you head on.

MULDER: Sir, you don't know the pain I'm having to go through. I don't see Krycek grieving over the issue!

-22-

 **(Music starts)** (The scene shows outside Skinners apartment building. Krycek is in his car with the control box to the virus in Skinner. He turns it on. Inside Skinners apartment, Skinner falls to the floor in pain, dropping the phone.)

MULDER: Sir?! (Pause.) Skinner! (He hears Skinner faintly over the phone.)

SKINNER: Help me! (Mulder rushes out of his apartment. As Mulder arrives at Skinners apartment building, there are ambulances, police vehicles and fire trucks on the scene. Mulder stops his car and quickly gets out. He looks around frantically. He starts to walk under the yellow caution tape. An officer stops him. Mulder shows him his badge and Mulder goes on into the building. A detective stops Mulder at the door.)

DETECTIVE: May I help you?

MULDER: Yeah. (Show him his badge.) My boss is in there. Where is he?

DETECTIVE: They took Mr. Skinner in the ambulance out front here. They think he's suffering from a cardiac arrest. (Mulder rushes to the ambulance and pounds on the back door. One of the medics opens the door. Mulder shows them his badge.)

MEDIC: What's wrong?

MULDER: Is he alert?

MEDIC: He's in and out, why?

-23-

MULDER: (Getting into the ambulance.) I need to talk to him. (Mulder looks at Skinner. Weak, Skinner looks at Mulder.) What happened to you sir?

SKINNER: (Whispers, faintly.) Kry—cek. (Mulder looks up at the wall of the ambulance and back at Skinner.)

MULDER: I'll see you at the hospital. (Starts to walk out of the ambulance. Looks at the medic.) Thank you.

(Closes the back door to the ambulance. The ambulance drives away. Mulder looks around the scene. He sees a car in the shadows parked acrossed the street. He tries to make out the face of who's in the car but is unable to. The person in the car notices Mudler staring, starts the car and squeals off. Mulder runs to his car, gets in, starts the car and squeals off to follow him. In the car, Mulder is chasing the car through side streets at sixty miles per hour and higher. The car he's chasing goes the opposite way down a one way street. The runaway car turns out in front of traffic. Mulder does the same and everyone is honking at him for cutting in front of them. Some of the drivers swerve to keep from hitting him. Mulder regains control of his car and continues his chase. The car running from him races off onto an exit ramp on to S.R. 172. Going down the long stretched country road, Mulder gains up on the car and gets along side of him. Mudler looks over to his right at the driver, he notices it's Krycek. In anger, Mulder rams the side of Kryceks car, trying to run him off the road. Krycek rams Mulder back. Mulder rams Krycek harder almost causing Krycek to go off the road. Krycek hits Mulder, Mulder almost goes off the road.

-24-

Once Mulder gets his control back he gets near Krycek again and goes to ram him and suddenly Mulder notices a Semi truck heading his way. Mulder slams on his brakes. His brakes fail and he loses control of his car and goes into the ditch. His car rolls and blows up in flames.) **(Music stops)**

 **MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **THURSDAY 1:30 P.M.**

(Skinner has just been released from the hospital. He walks into Mulders room. Mulder is all bandaged up around the crown of his head and his right arm is bandaged with gauze wraps. Skinner gets close to Mulders bed. Mulder looks at him, with weak feeling expression.)

SKINNER: Thanks for coming to see me, Agent Mulder.

MULDER: (Snickers a little, but talks faintly.) You're welcome.

SKINNER: What were you doing out there? Playing chicken?

MULDER: No. There was a car outside your house watching all the action. I was trying to get a look at him and he raced off. I went after him and he ran me off the road.

SKINNER: Did you get a look at his face?

MULDER: Yeah. It was Agent Krycek. (Skinner looks away from Mulder in disgust.)

SKINNER: I should have figured. (Looks at Mulder.)

-25-

MULDER: What are you doing out?

SKINNER: They released me twenty minutes ago.

MULDER: I see. When I get out of here sir. I'm going to be on search and kill mission. You know this right?

SKINNER: Agent Mulder. We need evidence against him before we can do anything with him.

MULDER: Isn't Scully's death enough evidence? (The scene shows Scully is in a wheel chair, wheeling herself into Mulders room. Unannounced to Mulder or Skinner.)

SCULLY: Enough evidence for what? (Mulder and Skinner look the direction of the voice. Skinners eyes get real wide seeing a dead person talk to him. He passes out and falls to the floor. Scully looks down at him and over at Mulder. Mulder looks at her in shock, but a lot more energetic than at first.)

MULDER: (Unable to believe she's actually there.) Scully? (Scully wheels her way around Skinner toward Mulder. She gets near Mulders bed. Mulder starts crying out of joy of seeing her. He grabs her hand.) Scully! (She slowly stands up out of the wheelchair and hugs Mulder. He rubs her back.) I thought for sure that you were dead.

-26-

SCULLY: (Rubbing his back.) I'm here, Mulder. I'm alive, (Her voice changes to a mans voice.) son. **(Music starts)** (Mulder looks at whom he is hugging. It's the smoking man. Mulder wakes up screaming, no! **(Music stops)** When he wakes up, he sits up, noticing his surroundings. There are two nurses on either side of him. He looks at them, breathing heavy. He has a broken arm. His face has a gauze bandage on the right side.)

NURSE 1: (Tries to get him to lay back down.) It's all right. Calm down. (Looks at the other nurse.) You might want to give him that mild sedative to get him to relax. He's going to be like this for a few hours. (The nurse leaves to get the sedative. The other nurse walks out of the room. Mulder sits back up looking around the room. As he does, Skinner walks into the room.)

SKINNER: Well, well. You're finally up. (Walks up to Mulder. Mulder lays back in his bed.) I knew you told me that I would see here at the hospital. I didn't know you meant this way.

MULDER: (Smiles.) I had planned it this way, sir.

SKINNER: I see.

MULDER: They released you this early?

SKINNER: Early. I was here for a little over twelve hours. By the way. (Mulder looks at him.) What were you trying to do? Play chicken or what?

MULDER: Agent Krycek was outside your house. I went after him and he ran me off the road.

-27-

SKINNER: Agent Mulder. I know your trying to avenge for your partner's life. But going to these extremes.

MULDER: (Glares at Skinner) There's no extremes when it comes to the truth.

SKINNER: What are you saying, agent Mulder?

MULDER: That I will avenge her death if it means loosing my own job. (Skinner just stares at him.)

SKINNER: Extreme number two.

MULDER: What more evidence do we need sir, than Scully's death. A murder of an FBI agent. Doesn't that count for anything?

SKINNER: There's prodicall that needs to be followed. We just can't accuse someone out of the blue without any evidence.

MULDER: (Getting mad.) Sir! Agent Krycek killed as much men and women as Jack the Ripper. If not more. And you're just going to let him slip through your fingers?!

SKINNER: (Raises his voice.) I can't do it Agent Mulder. If I show any signs of making advances against him. He has a way of killing me with him. He has control of my life. (Looks at the floor.) What can I do?

MULDER: Locate someone you can trust to help you. (Skinner looks at him.)

-28-

 **FOUR HOURS LATER**

 **WHETSTONE VIRGINIA HOSPITAL**

 **(Music starts)** (In the emergency room doors area, the scene shows five medics wheeling in a patient. They have the patient on a respirator. They rush the patient to one of the emergency rooms. They start hooking patient up to IV's and an EKG machine.)

DOCTOR 1: (Asking the ambulance medic) Where did you find her?

MEDIC 2: We got a call from the Whetstone Funeral Home. The guy claims this woman was dead. And when he was getting ready to embalm her she was out of the casket, laying on the floor, breathing. (The doctor looks at him like he's nuts.)

DOCTOR: (Looks at the vital signs on the monitor and her heart rate.) Well, she's alive now. Dehydrated but alive. (The scene shows the patient they're working on, it's Scully.) **(Music stops)**

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

 **10:10 A.M. TUESDAY**

(Mulder is in his apartment, packing his suitcase. His arm is still in a cast and sling. His telephone rings. He stumbles over some of his luggage and reaches the phone.)

-29-

MULDER: Hello? (Pause.) Yes sir I'm packing now. (Pause.) My flight leaves at three p.m. (Pause.) Yes sir. (Pause.) I'll see you in Florida tonight. (Pause.) All right, goodbye. (Hangs the phone up and finishes packing. (His phone rings again. Sighing, he starts talking to himself.) Who is it now? (Picks the phone up.) Hello? (Pause.) **(Music starts)**

CALLER: (Able to hear the person on the other line. The person has Scully's voice. Mulder glares at the floor.) Agent Mulder. I want to assist you on your current case. I understand you're having trouble getting hold of conclusive evidence to wrap this case up.

MULDER: Who is this?

CALLER: That's not important. When you arrive in Florida—

MULDER: (Interrupts him.) Wait a minute? How do you know where I'm going?

CALLER: That isn't important, either. When you arrive in Florida head straight for D.T.C. before it is blown up. There's a copy of the CD ROM on the top drawer in Tranvineys desk. If it isn't there then it's located in a safe that is behind a picture of the company's employees. The case code is 3 to the right 4 to the left and 1 in the middle. Take it out and rush it back to the FBI. And tell them to ban the program that's on it from the Internet. Oh. By the way. Once you arrive at the company. You will have exactly seven minutes to get the CD and to get out of there.

MULDER: How can I trust you?

-30-

CALLER: You have no choice, Mulder. It's a matter of life and death.

MULDER: (Recognizing the voice, He looks at his phone, with it still at his ear.) Scully? (The caller hangs up. He hangs it up with tears in his eyes.)

 **TRIDEN FLORIDA**

 **D.T.C. 8:30 P.M.**

(Outside D.T.C., Mulder is in a tinted window van with Skinner. They're both peering out the front window of the van, looking at the building and around the front part of it.)

SKINNER: (Looks at Mulder and back at the building.) This is where he told you to meet him?

MULDER: (Looking out the passenger side window.) She told me. I'm not meeting anyone sir. She said to go to Tranvineys office as soon as I arrived here in this state.

SKINNER: Did 'she' give a name?

MULDER: No. But she said I had seven minutes to get in here and back out as soon as I arrived.

SKINNER: And your going in there alone?

MULDER: (Looks over at Skinner.) Unless you're coming with me?

-31-

SKINNER: No. I'll sit here and see if anyone enters the building while you're in there. (Hands him a CB radio.) Here. I want to keep in contact with you. I can't afford to lose another agent. (Mulder takes the CB radio and gets out of the van. Inside the building, Mulder walks over to the elevator and pushes the button. As he's waiting Skinner talks to him through the CB. Mulders CB radio volume is up high, unknown to him, and Skinner calls him from the CB, scaring Mulder.) This is a radio check. Do you read me, Agent Mulder? (The sound from Mulders CB echoes the foyer he's standing in.)

MULDER: (Breathing heavy from the scare. Turns the volume down a little.) Yeah I read you. (Talks to himself.) So does my heart. (The elevator door opens. Mulder walks in and hits the seventh floors button. The doors close and the elevator starts going up. On the seventh floor the doors to the elevator open. Mulder walks out and looks up and down the hallway. He turns on his flashlight and starts down the hall toward Tranvineys office.) I'm headed to Tranvineys office sir. (He gets near the office and opens the door. As he walks in, suddenly Mulder starts having flashbacks of what happen to Scully. He sees her telling him that there's someone in the room with her. He suddenly hears her being shot from the dark. Collapsing to the floor, he screams.) Nooo! (Sitting on the floor, he starts crying. He shines the light where she was laying in blood. He cries more.) Scully. Why?

SKINNER: (Is heard over Mulders CB radio.) Agent Mulder? Are you still there? (Mulder doesn't respond to him, as he stands back up, with tears still coming out of his eyes.) Agent Mulder?

MULDER: (Picks up the CB.) Yeah, I'm still here, sir.

-32-

SKINNER: What happened?

MULDER: Nothing. I'm in Tranvineys office at his desk. (Opens the drawers, looking for the CD. He doesn't see and looks around the office. He notices the picture the caller talked about and walks over to it.) The CD isn't in his desk sir. I'm checking behind this picture now.

(Mulder removes the picture off the wall and sees the safe. He works the combination and the safe opens. He sees the CD and picks it up and looks at it. He also notices a black box with a knob and button on it, as if it were to control something. He takes the box and puts it in his pocket. He closes the safe. He picks the picture up to hang it back up. Suddenly he hears a beeping sound. He looks around the room trying to figure out where it's coming from. Mulder looks back at the safe and sees a light flashing with the beep. He sees a small clock counting down at one minute and counting. The scene shows Skinner sitting in the van with his CB radio in his hand. Mulder can be heard over Skinners CB.) Skinner, I found out why she told me I had only seven minutes to get in and back out again.

SKINNER: (Heard over Mulders CB radio.) And why is that?

MULDER: There's a bomb in here! (Suddenly the seventh floor blows up, where Tranvineys office is. The glass on that floor explodes outward. Skinner looks up at it in shock.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder! (Pause.) Agent Mulder, are you okay? (Mulder doesn't respond. Skinner grabs up his phone and calls the swat team.)

 **-33-**

 **2 HOURS LATER**

(There are ambulances, fire trucks, police cruisers and FBI people swarming the front of the building. Skinner approaches one of the investigators that are just walking out of the building.)

SKINNER: Did you find anything or anyone?

AGENT: No. Nothing but a blacked out destroyed office. There were no bodies, nothing. Why?

SKINNER: There was one of my Agents in that office.

AGENT: (Walking passed Skinner.) I'm sorry. But we have had three men go over that office with a fine toothed comb. With no signs of a body anywhere.

(Skinner looks around the scene in disgust. He walks over to his van and gets in. He puts the key in the ignition and starts to turn the key. When suddenly a hand sits on his shoulder. Skinner jumps out of his seat and turns to look at what is touching him. Mulder is laying on the floor of the van, holding up the CD ROM.) **(Music stops)**

SKINNER: (Kneels down beside him.) Agent Mulder I thought you were gone. (Takes the CD from him.)

MULDER: So did I.

-34-

SKINNER: How did you escape? (Helps Mulder into the center seat of the van.)

MULDER: I ran. (Skinner looks at him strange.)

SKINNER: (Looking at the CD) Is this it?

MULDER: Yeah. As far as I know. (Mulder looks at the scene, out the side door window.) Can we get out of here, sir?

SKINNER: (Sits back at the driver's seat.) Yeah. (Starts the van and leaves the scene. While driving, Mulder walks up to the front of the van. He shows Skinner the black box he retrieved.)

MULDER: You have any idea what this is?

SKINNER: (Looks at it.) No. (Looks back at the road.) Do you? (Hands it back to Mulder.)

MULDER: (Looks at it again. He turns the black knob and it comes on. Suddenly Skinner hunches over in pain. Mulder looks at Skinner.) Sir, are you all right?

SKINNER: (The van starts swerving on the road.) Turn it off! (Mulder turns the box off and looks back at Skinner. Skinner gains control of the van and his pain stops.) Now I know what it is. (Mulder looks at Skinner confused. Skinner notices.) Where did you get that?

MULDER: From that safe in Tranvineys office.

-35-

SKINNER: That's how Krycek controlled my health.

MULDER: This is what gave you what looked like to doctors a cardiac arrest? (Skinner nods yes. Mulder looks out at the road and back at Skinner.) That's it. This is our evidence against him.

SKINNER: Not necessarily. Who's to say he doesn't have another one of those things sitting around? (Mulder looks around the van. He suddenly has flashbacks of when he was in the van with Skinner when Scully went into D.T.C. The scene shows the flashbacks when him and Skinner were watching the monitors when Scully announced to them someone else was in the room with her. Then suddenly gun shots are heard. Mulder screams again.) Noooo! (Skinner looks back at Mulder then back at the road.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder. Are you all right? (Mulder walks to the back of the van.)

 **TRIDEN INN HOTEL**

 **11:01 P.M.**

(Mulder is sitting on the edge of his bed looking at the floor. He's in his tee shirt and sweat pants. His cell phone rings. He looks over at his phone beside him on the bed. He stares at it for two seconds and picks it up.)

MULDER: (Forgetting to turn the phone on as he answers it.) Mulder. (The phone keeps ringing. Sighing, Mulder looks at the phone and turns it on.) Mulder.

SKINNER: Are you up?

-36-

MULDER: I don't know. Am I?

SKINNER: Come over to my hotel room. There's something I need to tell you.

MULDER: Now, sir?

SKINNER: I don't have time for this game, agent Mulder. Get over here.

MULDER: What room are you in?

SKINNER: Right next door to you.

MULDER: Why don't you come over here?

SKINNER: (Getting impatient) Get your but over here now!

MULDER: Right. (Turns his phone off and looks at the floor and stands up. In Skinners hotel room, he's looking out the window. Mulder knocks at the door. Skinner walks over to the door and opens it. Mulder walks in and sits down on the small sofa. He looks up at Skinner.)

SKINNER: (Glares at Mulder.) Please. Make yourself at home.

MULDER: (Putting his feet on the small coffee table.) Thank you I will.

-37-

SKINNER: (Sitting down in a recliner across from Mulder. Opens his laptop computer and slides it over to Mulder.) I was taking a look at this program. I want to see what you make of it. (Mulder sits there staring at him.) Go ahead. Look at it.

MULDER: (Looks at the computer.) What am I looking for?

SKINNER: That program they want to deliver to the Internet. That you and Scully were investigating. (Mulder hits the enter key. **(Music starts)** The scene shows the screen of the laptop he's looking at. At the beginning of the program it shows the abbreviations D.T.C. Then it advertises the following, the top best Internet companies in the country. Welcome to Digital connections. Were able to get you anywhere in the world with a single key stroke. A music tune is heard off the program. The scene shows Mulder watching the program. He suddenly becomes engrossed into it. Skinner notices.) **(Music stops** **)** Agent Mulder. (Mulder is still watching the computer. He suddenly ends up into a trance. Skinner looks at him.) Agent Mulder? (Skinner stands up and stands by Mulder. He touches him on the arm.) Mulder? (Mulder stands up with a blank stare. Mulder walks past Skinner. Skinner just stands there watching him.) What are you doing? (Mulder stops at the door.)

MULDER: (Staring at the door.) I must go to work. (Opens the door and walks out. Skinner looks at his laptop computer looks toward the door. He grabs his jacket and rushes out of the hotel room to follow Mulder. Outside the hotel, Skinner looks around for Mulder. He notices him walking down the sidewalk heading north for D.T.C. Skinner runs to his van, gets in, starts it, and follows Mulder slowly behind.)

-38-

 **WHETSTONE VIRGINIA HOSPITAL**

 **11:45 P.M.**

 **(Music starts)** (Margaret is in the foyer waiting area. Looking around frantically. She notices a doctor approach her.)

DOCTOR 1: Mrs. Scully. (Margaret quickly stands up.) This may pose as a shock to you but we have your daughter. (She covers her mouth with both hands and starts crying.) Clinically she was supposed to be dead. It's a miracle to say the least. The coroner called us almost three weeks ago on an emergency number. Saying she was alive. We contacted you when she started to become conscious and started talking to us.

MARGARET: (Still crying.) Why didn't anyone contact me when she first arrived here?

DOCTOR 1: We couldn't. She had no identification on her. So we didn't know who she was.

MARGARET: (Calming down.) How is she?

DOCTOR 1: Surprisingly strong. Considering she's been unconscious for three weeks. If she keeps this up. She'll be out of the hospital in two days.

MARGARET: How can anyone make the mistake of death?

-39-

DOCTOR 1: That's what's got us all stumped. All the paper work and autopsy show she was officially dead. But somehow she's with us now. Only explanation I have is that she was in shock when she was shot. And went into a severe coma of death. Or I should say. Near death.

MARGARET: Can I see her?

DOCTOR 1: (Smiles at her.) Sure. Right this way. (Margaret follows him to Scully's room. Inside Scully's room, she is awake. She's a little flush looking but alert. Margaret walks in and sees her daughter. She rushes over to her and gives her a hug.)

SCULLY: (Looking her mom's way.) Mom!

MARGARET: (Crying) Dana. Oh how I thank God for you! (Looks at Dana.) I'm so glad your okay now.

SCULLY: (Tears in her eyes.) I'm sorry, mom.

MARGARET: For what, honey?

SCULLY: For working in a dangerous job. Making you worry.

MARGARET: You don't make me worry. I just thought I'd lost you for ever. I prayed for you, Dana.

SCULLY: (Takes her hand, tears in her eyes.) Thank you.

MARGARET: (Smiling at her) I know a young man that is going to be so thrilled that your alive. You were clinically dead, Dana.

-40-

SCULLY: (Not able to remember much.) I was?

MARGARET: He's been devastated for almost a whole month. He didn't take your death lightly.

SCULLY: Where is Mulder, mom?

MARGARET: I don't know, honey. He could be at home.

SCULLY: Home? Where am I?

MARGARET: You're in Virginia.

SCULLY: (Looks at her mom.) Call Mulder.

MARGARET: (Gets a piece of paper out of her purse.) What's his number?

SCULLY: 202-555-0160.

MARGARET: (Folds the piece a paper.) I'll give him a call.

SCULLY: Now, please?

MARGARET: (Looks at Scully strange.) Okay. (Starts walking out of the room.) I'll be right back. (Scully looks at her bed and around the room. She looks back to her right again and Alward is standing there. She jumps.)

SCULLY: Alward. You scared me.

-41-

ALWARD: Your friend is in trouble.

SCULLY: Mulder?

ALWARD: His life is in danger. If you don't soon get to him before those who are renouncing truth do. His death will be soon.

SCULLY: (Looks at him in concern.) What kind of danger?

ALWARD: If you don't get to him. He could be taken in through ways of manipulation and control to the modern technology of subliminal messages.

SCULLY: How?

ALWARD: The investigation you two started out with.

SCULLY: (Trying to remember.) D.T.C.

ALWARD: Exactly. (He disappears. Scully sits their puzzled.) **(Music stops)**

 **TRIDEN FLORIDA**

 **D.T.C. 12:33 A.M.**

(Skinner is still following Mulder. He stops the van, parking along a sidewalk, as Mulder walks into the building. Inside Mulder walks over to the elevators. There's no one in the building. He presses the button to go upstairs. **(Music starts)** Outside, Skinner gets out of the van and walks into the building. The elevators doors open for Mulder and he walks in and presses the seventh floor button. Skinner rushes into the building just as the elevator doors close. -42-

He gets up to the elevator and pushes the button. Upstairs, Mulder slowly walks out like a zombie out of the elevator toward Tranviney's burnt office. He walks over to where Tranviney's desk was and sits down on the floor staring across the room. A back door opens to the office and Krycek walks out. He walks toward Mulder. Skinner rushes into the office, turning on the light. Krycek looks the direction of who turned the light on. He notices its Skinner. Krycek quickly goes through his pockets to look for his control box to the virus that's in Skinner. He can't find it. He looks in panic at Skinner. Skinner pulls out his gun and points it at Krycek. Krycek just stands there.)

KRYCEK: You're a dead man.

SKINNER: It's too late for that Agent Krycek. Now I'm going to see to it you spend your life time in jail. You'll never be able to kill again.

KRYCEK: Like I said. When I get through with you. You're dead a man. Go ahead and put me in jail. I got my connections. They'll do the work for me.

SKINNER: Who are 'they?'

KRYCEK: The ones that planned the connection to the Internet. And control this country. (Searches through his pocket for the black box again.)

SKINNER: Missing something, Agent Krycek? (Skinner shows him the box.)

-43-

KRYCEK: (Glaring at Skinner.) How did you get a hold of that?

SKINNER: I've got my 'own' connections. What or who are your connections? What is 'the connection?'

KRYCEK: It is the alliance we are forming. The link to CSM's dream colonization and make the human race unstoppable and strong against our enemies. It is an association of a new breed of people that will stop at nothing to get the job done. They can be shot and not die. They will have the ability to hold a bomb in their hands and it explodes in their face. With only ash covering their body from it's debris.

SKINNER: And so in order to accomplish this hair brained idea. You going to attempt to control the minds of people everywhere to get it done.

KRYCEK: (Smiles a sinister smile.) Pretty much.

SKINNER: (Caulks his gun.) Cute story. But I'm not buying it.

KRYCEK: (Points at Mulder.) Your agent has. (Skinner looks toward Mulder and back at Krycek.)

SKINNER: He's a strong man. He can fight it off. If given the chance.

KRYCEK: That's were your wrong! No human can fight on control once they have allowed themselves to be a part of it.

-44-

SKINNER: That's where you've under estimated Agent Mulder. You forget how strong willed he really is.

KRYCEK: It doesn't matter how strong willed a person is. Once they have submitted themselves to even hearing the music on that program. The subliminal messages are already transmitted and released into the person's psyche. There's nothing in the law Mr. Skinner to sustain enough evidence against me to stop that program from being released.

SKINNER: Maybe not. But I can put a great deal of delay on your plans. (Grabs Krycek and forces him against the wall and handcuffs him.)

KRYCEK: Would you mind helping a friend, Mulder. (Mulder looks the direction of Krycek and Skinner.)

MULDER: (Still in a trance like expression.) What would that be, sir?

KRYCEK: Get this man away from me.

MULDER: Certainly. (Stands up from Tranvineys desk and walks toward them.)

SKINNER: (Notices what Krycek is trying to do. He looks at Mulder.) Don't listen to him Agent Mulder. He isn't your boss. I am. Don't let him manipulate you! (Mulder stops walking toward them and points his gun at Skinner.) Put the gun down agent Mulder. (Mulder turns the safety off on his gun and starts to pull the trigger.) Fight it agent Mulder! You're stronger than this! (The gun Mulder has the gun in starts shaking.) That's it agent Mulder. Fight it! -45-

KRYCEK: Don't Agent Mulder. He's the one that set your partner up. He's the one that told me to kill your partner! (Mulder starts approaching Skinner, getting closer to him with his gun pointed to Skinners head.) He's the guilty one!

SKINNER: (Glares at Krycek and looks at Mulder.) It isn't true. Why would I kill my own agent? (Mulder blinks, looking away from Skinner, as he starts having flashbacks of his father getting killed. Mulder takes the gun away from Skinners head and points it at Krycek.)

KRYCEK: (Starts panicking) He's the one Mulder! Not me!

MULDER: (Glaring at Krycek with his gun flush up against Kryceks head.) You killed Scully you stupid jerk! (Suddenly Scully walks into the doorway of the office. She walks into the office and notices Skinner, Krycek and Mulder holding Krycek against the wall. She notices Mulder with the gun pointed at Kryceks head and Mulder pulling the trigger.)

SCULLY: (Yells over to Mulder.) Mulder stop! (All three men look the direction of the voice. Krycek notices who it is and his eyes get real wide. Mulder stands there, putting his gun down, looking at her in shock. Skinners facial expression is of confusion and astoundment.)

MULDER: Scully? (Snapping out of his trance, he approaches Scully.) Scully is that really you? (She smiles at him. Suddenly Mulder wakes up in his hotel room. He looks around his hotel room and starts crying again.) **(Music stops)**

-46-

(There's a knock at Mulders hotel room door. Wiping the tears away he looks at the clock. It reads 10:30 a. m. H e walks over to the door and opens it. Skinner is standing there.)

SKINNER: Can I come in? (Mulder opens the door wide and Skinner walks on in. Closing the door Mulder turns to Skinner. Skinner looks at him.) Rough night?

MULDER: (Sits down at the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes.) You could say that.

SKINNER: I'd just received a call from Agent Scully's mother. She wants us both to meet her at Whetstone Virginia Hospital. As soon as possible.

MULDER: Why?

SKINNER: I don't know. But it sounded urgent. So I called the airlines. We can leave first thing at twelve o'clock this afternoon.

 **11:15 A.M. WEDNESDAY**

 **WHETSTONE HOSPITAL**

(Mulder and Skinner walk into a waiting room where Margaret is sitting. She notices them and quickly stands up and walks over to Mulder.)

MARGARET: (Excited) Fox. (Gives Mulder a hug. And sees Skinner.) Mr. Skinner.

-47-

MULDER: Is everything okay. Are you all right?

MARGARET: Oh Fox. Things couldn't be better! I have a surprise for you.

MULDER: You do? (Looks around the hospital and back at Margaret.) In a hospital?

MARGARET: Hospitals aren't always a depressive place to be. (Looks at Skinner.) If you would excuse us. (Mulder looks at Skinner as Margaret walks Mulder down the hall holding his arm. Skinner shrugs as if to say I don't know what's going on.) There's someone I want you to see. (They both get to a door in front of a patient's room.) Now I want you to stay here. I'll tell them that you're here. (Margaret walks on into the room, closing the door behind her. Mulder stands in the hall way looking around, confused. Skinner notices where Mulder is and walks down the hall toward him.)

SKINNER: What's going on?

MULDER: I don't know. She says she has someone in here that wants to see me.

SKINNER: Who?

MULDER: (Shrugs) I don't know. I don't have anyone that live here is this state, that I know other than her. (Inside the room, Margaret is talking to Scully.)

-48-

MARGARET: (Holding Scully's hand.) I have a surprise for you, honey. (Scully just looks at her.) There's someone here that's very special to you that you want to see.

SCULLY: I don't want to see anybody, mom.

MARGARET: This person you do. Now close your eyes.

SCULLY: (Not wanting to see anyone.) Mom! I don't want to see anybody who's amazed and acts like they care and saying how much they miss me when they didn't even know I was gone and—

MARGARET: (Interrupts) For me? (Scully sighs in frustration and nods yes. Her mom gives her a hug.) Thank you. (Heads for the door.) Now close your eyes. (Scully closes her eyes. As Margaret gets ready to open the door she looks back at Scully to make sure her eyes are closed.) Keep them closed now.

SCULLY: All right all ready. They're closed.

MARGARET: (Opens the door and whispers to Mulder.) Fox. (Mulder turns around and looks at her.) Close your eyes.

MULDER: (Out loud.) What?!

MARGARET: Shhh. Close your eyes.

MULDER: Why?

MARGARET: (Looks at Skinner and back at Mulder.) I want to surprise you. (Looks at Skinner.) If you would excuse us again.

-49-

SKINNER: Sure.

MARGARET: (Looks at Mulder.) You got your eyes closed?

MULDER: They're closed. (Margaret takes Mulder by the hand and walks him into Scullys' room. She leads him to a chair by the bed.)

MARGARET: Sit down here. But keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them. (Mulder sits down with his eyes still closed.) Okay. (Steps back a little.) **(Music starts)** You both can open your eyes. (Scully and Mulder open their eyes. They both look directly at one another.)

MULDER: (Looking wide eyed at Scully.) Scully?

SCULLY: Mulder! (Reaches her hand out to him.)

MULDER: (Stands up and looks at her.) I don't believe it. You' re alive! I thought, I mean. I don't what I mean.

SCULLY: Can I have a hug?

MULDER: (Smiles at her and gives her a tight hug. He rubs her back and starts crying.) I don't believe it. Scully, I thought you were dead. My life seemed like it was over. (Looks at her. Holding her hand.) How's this possible? You were clinically dead.

MARGARET: (Touches Mulder shoulder.) Remember what I said to you, Fox. That anything is possible to him that believes?

-50-

MULDER: (Looks at Margaret) You mean? (Points to the ceiling and at Scully.)

MARGARET: He's a gracious and compassionate God. He hears our cries. And he answers prayer. (Mulder looks at Scully. She smiles at him.)

MULDER: I've missed you so much. I was beside myself.

SCULLY: I didn't know you cared so much.

MULDER: To tell you the truth. Neither did I. (There's a knock at Scullys room door. Margaret walks over to the door and opens it. Skinner is standing there.) **Music stops)**

SKINNER: What's going on?

MARGARET: Oh I'm sorry Mr. Skinner. Come on in. (Skinner walks into the room. He sees Mulder and he looks at Scully. He goes to look at Margaret and stops. He turns to look at Scully again.)

SKINNER: Agent Scully?

SCULLY: (Still holding Mulders hand.) Hello sir.

SKINNER: (Walks up close to her bed.) I thought you were dead.

SCULLY: I thought I was too.

SKINNER: Are you ever a sight for sore eyes.

-51-

SCULLY: Gee. I ought to die more often.

SKINNER: I don't think agent Mulder can handle any more of that. He's been pretty shaken up from the threat of your death. How did this happen agent Scully?

SCULLY: Well the doctors told me that I was put into shock so much that I went into a coma. They're by leaving the examiners thinking I died.

MULDER: (Sits at the side of her bed) I think I'm in shock right now. You don't know the turmoil I've been in this past month over you.

SKINNER: (Taps Mulder on the shoulder) This man here, Dana. (Scully looks at Skinner.) Was a wreck from the time you were declared dead up until now. (Scully looks at Mulder and smiles. She squeezes his hand.)

SCULLY: I'm sorry, Mulder.

MARGARET: We'll let you two talk alone. (Margaret and Skinner walk out of the room. Scully lets go of Mulders hand and sits up a little more to get comfortable.)

SCULLY: What day is it anyway, Mulder?

MULDER: Day after yesterday. And the day before tomorrow. (Scully glares at him. Mulder notices.) It's Wednesday. (Scully nods her head.) Well you asked.

-52-

SCULLY: You haven't changed too much. So. Fill me in. What's been happening?

MULDER: Other than still being empty handed and having a case that still is unsolved.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder in concern.) What? The case of D.T.C.?

MULDER: (Nodding yes.) Yeah. Only thing we've gotten a hold of is a copy of the CD ROM disc of the program.

SCULLY: Have you looked at it yet?

MULDER: No. I was getting ready to till your mom called us in Florida.

SCULLY: So you were still working on it then, Huh?

MULDER: Yeah. But we haven't gotten too far into it.

SCULLY: Who is this we?

MULDER: (Making her jealous.) My new partner.

SCULLY: (She looks at him with a disappointed expression.) You replace me that quick, Huh? What's their name?

MULDER: Oh you know him quite well. A. D. Skinner.

-53-

SCULLY: (Shocked.) Skinner?! (Mulder nods yes.) For some reason I can't picture our boss as your partner.

MULDER: It's only been one day that we've worked together. And that wasn't really working together. He stayed out in the van while I went into the D.T.C. building to get the CD ROM disc.

SCULLY: How did you know where to find the disc?

MULDER: That's the reason we were even there. I'd received an anonymous call in D.C. in my apartment. This person sounded a lot like you. When I asked they're name they hung up. (Scully raises her eyebrow as if to ask, okay?) This person gave me the combination to the safe. And warned me that if I wasn't out of there in seven minutes upon my arrival. The building was going to blow up. And it did. (Scully looks at him.) Tranvineys office portion of it did.

SCULLY: You weren't in it were you?

MULDER: I'm here aren't I? (Scully snickers. Taps Scully on the arm.) So when are you getting out of here?

SCULLY: The doctor said possibly tomorrow afternoon.

MULDER: Tomorrow. That soon?

SCULLY: Yeah. They said only thing wrong with me when I came in was that I was dehydrated. (Mulder gets dead quite, looking at the floor Scully notices.) Mulder? (Looks at him in concern.) What's wrong?

-54-

MULDER: I can't believe what's happening.

SCULLY: What do you mean?

MULDER: (Takes her hand.) That you're alive. Strong as an ox. Your staring at me like only thing that had ever happened to you was a car accident. (Looks at her.) Tell me this isn't a dream. (She pinches his arm. He rubs his arm after she pinches him.) Ouch.

SCULLY: Was that real enough for you?

MULDER: (Smiles at her.) I guess so. What are you going to do after you get out of here?

SCULLY: I don't know. Probably go to lunch. Go swimming. I'll figure something out. (Mulder glares at her.) Or I could be nice and help you finish the case we started on.

MULDER: (Quickly answers.) No! I can't let you do that.

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) Mulder! What's wrong with you?

MULDER: They think your dead. I want to keep it that way. Just for a little longer. (She just looks at him.) Humor me.

SCULLY: So what am I supposed to do? Just sit at home till you give me a call?

-55-

MULDER: No. Why don't you go swimming and go to lunch like you said? (Scully just looks at him.) But if you really want to go back to work. You'll be undercover. Is that a deal?

SCULLY: (Smiles at him and takes his hand.) Deal.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

 **WASHINGTON D.C. 3:02 P.M.**

 **F.B.I. HEADQUARTERS**

(Scully walks into Skinners office, up to his secretary.)

SCULLY: (Looks at the secretary.) Is A.D. Skinner in?

SECRETARY: (Looks up at Scully.) Agent Scully! How are you feeling after coming back from the dead? (Scully stands there looking at her.)

SCULLY: I'm feeling pretty good. Thank you. Can I go in?

SECRETARY: Yeah he's in there with your partner. (Scully walks on into Skinners office. Mulder and Skinner are standing by the windows talking to each other. They look at who's coming in.)

SKINNER: Agent Scully. (Mulder rushes over to her.)

SCULLY: (Smiles at him, standing by the door.) Sir. (Mulder takes her arm and starts to escort her out the door. He opens the door and yells out.)

-56-

MULDER: Security! There's a trespasser here. (Skinners secretary looks at Mulder funny.)

SCULLY: (Hits Mulder on the arm, giggling.) Stop it Mulder. (Mulder and Scully walk back into Skinners office, closing the door. Skinner walks over to them.)

SKINNER: It's nice to have you back agent Scully.

SCULLY: It's nice to be back, sir.

SKINNER: (Walks over to his desk and sits down.) Are you ready to go back to work?

SCULLY: (Walks over to his desk, Mulder follows.) As ready as I'll ever be, sir.

MULDER: (Sits down in front of Skinners desk and looks up at Scully.) How ready is that?

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder. She starts to say something to him and stops. She looks at Skinner.) So. When are we going to start this investigation on D.T.C. again?

SKINNER: At this time nothing.

MULDER: (Glares over at Skinner) What?! (Skinner looks at Mulder.) Were arranging nothing, sir? While they're out there poisoning the minds of millions of Americans. We're just going to sit her and let them do this?

-57-

SKINNER: Without any conclusive evidence what can we do? (Scully looks at Mulder, noticing his frustration.)

MULDER: Was all this work in vain, sir? Scully pronounced dead and me almost getting my head blown off! Was just to play cat and mouse with these people?! What about the CD-ROM?

SKINNER: It doesn't matter. There's something I haven't told you. Yesterday night they moved from the building. (Mulder and Scully look at each other as if to ask what? Then they both look at Skinner.) I know you demand an explanation why. But I don't have one. You guys must have gotten to close to exposing their plans so they moved on. (Mulder looks away from Skinner in disgust and looks at the floor and sighs.)

SCULLY: That's all sir? They just up and leave without a trace?

SKINNER: (Sighs.) Pretty much. (Mulder stands up and walks out of the office. Scully watches him and looks at Skinner. She looks away from him and walks out of the office too. **(Music starts)** Skinner looks to the other side of his office. A door opens and Krycek walks in. Skinner gets the CD ROM out of his top drawer. Krycek walks over to Skinners desk. Skinner hands Krycek the CD, reluntantly.) I hope you're happy?

KRYCEK: (Smiling. He has his hand in his pocket on the control box.) Oh you have no idea. (Takes the CD ROM from him and walks out of the office.) **(Music stops)**

-THE END-

-58-


End file.
